The Nanny
by DisneyFutbol
Summary: Troy was filling the shoes of a single father, that raised a daughter with the help of friends, when he gets a new nanny, he gains a lot more than a live in baby-sitter. TxG, SxC, MxR.
1. Meeting Troy and Victoria

**Hey! Caitlyn here. If you haven't noticed I am a popcorn writer and make stories out of whim, but this isn't one of those times, I've actually written half of this story already, so if you enjoy this you will not have to wait that long. As for my other stories, I will continue them but right now, this story is my top priority. All of the outfits in this story re on my polyvore page which is TwilightDisneyFutbolLuver. Check it out if you want to see the outfits. Anyway there is an ongoing theme throughout this story and whoever guesses it will get a preview of the next chapter whenever they find out. **

**Finally, I own absolutely nothing but my Sony vaio laptop, Blackberry curve, my 2g iPod nano, my 4g iPod nano, and my iPod Touch. I wish I owned half the things I mention in here, haha.**

**BTW, have a facebook, twitter, polyvore, yahoo? Ask me for my dets and we can chat. **

**On to the story, hope you like it. **

**

* * *

**_"She was daddy's little girl" - Frankie J_

___"Anyone can be a father_, _but it takes someone special to be a DADDY_!"

_"A lover and a single father"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Daddy!" The little blonde haired, brown eyed girl said, jumping into the awaiting arms of a man.

"Hey, Tori! I missed you baby girl." The brown haired-blue eyed man said.

"I missed you too! Guess what?" Victoria Annabelle Bolton said, her brown eyes sparkling. "Aunt Sharpay taught me to tie my shoes!"

"Really?" Troy Alexander Bolton said, looking at Tori with a happy gaze. He chuckled at her 3 year old cheeriness. "That's great, Tori! You're gonna have to teach me now."

"Don't be silly, Daddy. You know how to tie your shoes!"

"Yeah, I do. I was just being silly," Troy told her, tickling her under her chin, making her giggle. "How about we go get some ice cream, yeah?"

"Yea!," Victoria said getting out of Troy's arms and running towards Marisa. "Aunt Risa, daddy said we can go get ice cream."

The blonde hair, blue eyed girl responded, "That sounds lovely, Hannah. Lets go get some now."

Victoria ran up to the blonde haired grey eyed boy and got on his shoulders. "Uncle Ryan?"

"Yes, Miss Tori?" Ryan Alan Evans responded to the little girl as they walked to the Toyota Sequoya waiting for them.

"Do you love me?" Victoria asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I do, Tori."

"More than Aunt Marisa?" She asked, grinning.

"Yep!" Ryan said, and Marisa turned around.

"Really?" She said with a smirk. "Um, than I guess the news is not important anymore."

"What news?" Troy asked.

"You'll know soon enough, I'll tell you at dinner tonight."

"You better." With that said, the six of them, Troy Alexander Bolton, Victoria Annabelle Bolton, Marisa Anne Hart, Ryan Alan Evans, Chad Jonathan Danforth, and Sharpay Lila Evans, arrived at the car and settled in heading from the airport to The Bolton's house.

~Later that night~

"Daddy?" Victoria said, walking into Troy's room to see him in his bathroom. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for dinner tonight," Troy said spraying on some cologne. "It's a very special dinner."

"Why is it?" She jumped onto the counter and sat down.

"Your Aunt Marisa and Uncle Ryan are going to tell us something important, that's why." Troy checked over his outfit that consisted of a grey button down shirt, a pair of jeans, and some gray and black vans. "Can you go get my sunglasses out of the closet for me, Belle?"

"Sure," She jumped down and went into the walk in closet, walking over to the shelves that the sunglasses were, stepping over the clothes that were carelessly thrown. "Which ones?"

"Never mind, I don't need them. Are you ready to go over Maggie's house? I have to go pick up Heather."

Victoria turned scrunched her nose up at this. She didn't like Heather and didn't know why Troy liked her either. "Yes, I just have to get Katie."

Katie was Victoria's doll that she took everywhere with her. She had had it since she was born and was never seen outside the house without it.

Troy grabbed his Blackberry Bold, car keys, and Victoria's over night bag and headed out towards his black Audi A6. He strapped Victoria into the car and drove the couple of houses down to the Barnes house. Margaret Barnes had been Troy and Victoria's neighbor ever since they moved to Toluca Lake ,2 years ago. Maggie was a stay at home mom who was married to a screenwriter that had written a couple of big movies. She had two daughters, Scarlett and Violet who were 18 and 24. Scarlett baby sitted for Troy whenever she could and Violet had a 3 year old daughter, Logan that was Victoria's best friend, making it even better when she went over there. Scarlett and her boyfriend, Kellan Lutz lived with Margaret, Violet, Logan, and David in the Barnes house.

Troy parked the car in front of the house, grabbed the bag out of the passenger's seat and helped Victoria up to the door. "Now Tori, be good, alright? I'll come pick you up in the morning. Have fun. Thanks again, Ms. Maggie."

"Its no problem at all, Troy. We love having her here! Victoria, Logan is upstairs in her room if you want to go play with her."

"Okay," Victoria said turning to Troy, raising her arms up.

Troy picked her up hugging her and kissing her on the head. "Bye Tori, Love you."

"Love you too," Victoria kissed him on the cheek and then got down, and ran up the stairs.

Troy said goodbye to Maggie and walked towards his car. He waved, driving away to Heathers house.

* * *

**I know it's like mega short, but hopefully its good. Hope you like it. Click on that little box down there, you know the one that says Review This Story/Chapter and show me a little love. **

**w00t, w00t!**

**This story was officially hacked by Nally C and Cat MC, ….read my besties story and check out besties number three's stories, her name is ****Wicked'elphaba-fiyero, uh huh, she can't update right now but her stories are still of the chain. **

**Anyway, Thanks for reading my story.**

**XX00 Caitlyn :)**


	2. Meeting the gang and Heather

**OMG!! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I can't believe how many people liked this. I wasn't going to upload this until next week but you guys deserve it now. I really don't know what to say, I'm totally speechless.**

**Anyway, He makes them good girls go bad, he makes them good girls go, good girls go bad! I effin love that song, I did not know Leighton Meester could sing. Do you guy's like it? Also, what do you guy's think is going to happen and what do you guy's want to happen?**

**But again thanks! The next one won't be uploaded for a while because I'm going on vacay and I'm not bringing my laptop, I'll have to use my cousins. I'm going to Puerto Rico, then to LA, then to Catalina Island, then to Savannah and I'm going to see if I can go to Tybee Island and see Miley Cyrus. I'M GOING TO SEE THE JONAS BROTHERS ON JULY 29TH!!! Yay! So excited. **

**Finally, I own absolutely nothing but my Sony vaio laptop, Blackberry curve, my 2g iPod nano, my 4g iPod nano, and my iPod Touch. I wish I owned half the things I mention in here, haha.**

**On to the story!!**

**

* * *

**_"She was daddy's little girl" - Frankie J_

___"Anyone can be a father_, _but it takes someone special to be a DADDY_!"

_"A lover and a single father"_

_

* * *

_

Troy and Heather arrived at the restaurant that they were meeting Sharpay, Chad, Marisa, and Ryan at and gave the car to the valet walking in to find their seat.

Heather was pretty with long brown hair and brown eyes. She had on a greenish-blue BCBG halter dress that went about 6 inches past her knees with black Christian Louboutin pumps. Her hair was curled and pulled into a high bun with access hairs hanging down. She had on heaps of makeup that she really didn't need but insisted on wearing anyway.

They saw the gang sitting at the table and sat at 2 of the 4 available chairs.

"Hey Troy! Heather," Sharpay said, and smiled at Troy. She had on a pink silk strapless dress that bunched up at the side. Her brown waves were curled to look like curly waves and she had on some criss crossed Jimmy Choo pumps. She had on little make-up and looked naturally beautiful. She was sitting next to one of the empty seats.

Next to her was Chad. He had on some dark wash straight leg jeans, a green polo, and some all white slip on Vans. His massive head of curls were, well massive. He was at the end of the table. On the other side of him(he's at the head of the table) was Marisa. She had on a cream ruffle dress that ended a few inches above her knees. Her blonde hair was pulled up to look like a bob.

Next to Marisa was Ryan. He had on some black jeans, a gray button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, and a black tie with gray stripes. He had on some black dress shoes on his feet. An empty chair was next to him. Then at the head of the table, opposite Chad, Heather sat and next to her was Troy, then another empty chair and then Sharpay.(Hope that wasn't confusing).

"Hey guys!" Troy said. "What are the empty chairs here for?"

"Gabi and Cody." Ryan said.

"Who are they?" Troy asked.

"You know Gabi? As in me and Risa's best friend? The one were always hanging out with. Oh, wait… you're always at like a game or something so you never really see her." Sharpay said, she was about to start rambling but was stopped when a brunette walked up to the table.

She was stunning. She had tan skin and mocha eyes that stood out. Her long black hair was let down in waves and her makeup was done lightly. She was holding a black clutch and had on some black bracelets. She had on a gorgeous peach dress the had a v-plunge between the shoulder straps. It flowed out at the ends an ended a couple of inches above the knee. On her small feet were some Valentino Satin diamanté bow pumps. She was simply beautiful, and to Troy an angel from heaven above.

"Hey guys!" The brunette angel said. "Sorry I'm late, I had to take care of some stuff at the house."

"It's okay. Where's Cody?" Sharpay asked, when the girl sat in the chair between her and Troy.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I broke up with him." She said simply and then looked down at her menu.

"WHAT? GABRIELLA MONTEZ! You did not just say that!" Sharpay and Marisa practically yelled.

"Yes, I did. And don't be so loud." Gabriella turned to Troy and Heather. "I'm Gabriella Montez, but you can call me Gabi. I know who you are! You're Troy Bolton! I've watched every laker game since I could remember. And you are?"

"I'm Heather Wright, Troy's girlfriend." Heather said, emphasizing the girlfriend part.

"Nice you meet you Gabriella. I've heard so much about you. You watch basketball?"

Troy and Gabriella got into a conversation about basketball, which Ryan and Chad soon joined in. Sharpay and Marisa started talking about their shopping trip that they were taking tomorrow and Heather was texting on her phone when the waiter came up to them.

"Welcome to ketchup! My name is Miguel and I will be your server today. May I say you all look stunning this evening. May I get your drinks?"

"I'll have a Summer Fling and water with lemon," Sharpay said.

"I'll have Lemon Drop and water, no ice, and lemon," Marisa said.

"I'll have a bud light," Ryan said, and then Marisa looked at him. "And a water."

"I'll have a Flirtini and water." Heather said.

"I'll have a Miller light, and water. See Shar I know what I'm doing," Chad said.

"I'll have a corona with lime, with a side of water, with a little ice, and a side of lemon, but don't let it touch the water," Troy and Gabriella said at the same time. Everyone laughed except Heather and the waiter nodded his head and walked away.

"So, what's the big announcement?" Gabriella asked, and everyone turned to her.

"You'll see before we leave," Ryan said and smiled at Marisa.

"Why can't you tell us now?" Sharpay whined.

"Because we agreed to wait," Marisa said.

"Your talking like its sex or something. OH MY GOD! You're pregnant? OH MY GOD! I'm gonna be an aunt! Just wait until I till mom, she's gonna be so happy. And of course your naming her after me right? Lila Sharpay if it's a girl and Lilacus Sharpay if it's a boy…" Sharpay rambled.

"Shar," Ryan said but she kept talking.

"She'll have blonde hair and blue eyes, and…" Sharpay continued.

"Shar," Marisa said.

"And I'll but her in pageants with me and…" Sharpay continued.

"SHAR!" Marisa and Ryan screamed together.

"What?" Sharpay stopped.

"I'm NAWT pregnant," Marisa said, "It has nothing to do with sex."

"Oh," Sharpay said. "Why didn't you say so before?"

"I.." Marisa was cut off by Miguel bringing their drinks.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Miguel asked, after he sat the drinks down.

"Yes, can I get the young chick, with a side of fries." Sharpay said.

"I'll have Deliverance with lobster mashed potatoes instead of the apple sauce and grits," Chad said.

"I'll have the BBQ chick with Mac n' cheese," Marisa said, handing her menu over to the waiter along with Sharpay's and Chad's.

"I want the Wedge without the bacon and America Comfort." Heather said.

"I'll have Brooklyn with an extra side of Mac' n cheese," Ryan said, handing him his menu.

"Can I have a couple of more minutes?" Troy asked, Miguel nodded and turned to Gabriella.

"Me as well, please." Gabriella said, and Miguel walked away to put in the first of the orders.

"Gabs, which do you think I should get? I'm trying to decide between the Barking dogs and the Kobe 'burger' BLT Sliders." Troy asked her.

"I am too! How about I get one and you get the other and then we can split them?" Gabriella replied, and Heather gasped, Troy was her boyfriend. He wasn't suppose to be share food with other girls.

"Sounds good," Troy said. "Why haven't we met before? You're awesome!"

"I know dude. We should have met before. You're awesome."

"Are you two ready now?" Miguel asked when he walked back to their table.

"Yes, I'll have the Barking dogs, with a side of fries and Mac' n cheese." Gabriella said, handing Miguel her menu.

"I'll have the Kobe 'Burger' BLT Sliders with a side of fries and Mac' n cheese," Troy said handing him his menu. Miguel nodded and walked away.

"So Pinkberry for desert?" Chad asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Attention!" Ryan called, and everyone turned to him. "M and I have an announcement."

"We're engaged!"

"AHHHH!" Gabriella and Sharpay screamed and ran over to hug her and jump up and down.

"Congrats dude!" Troy said and got up, as well as Chad to pat Ryan on the back and such.

After the excitement died down and everyone congratulated Ryarisa, aside from Heather the food came. They ate and then went to pinkberry for some froyo.

* * *

**Mega shortness again, haha. Click on that little box down there, you know the one that says Review This Story/Chapter and show me a little love. **

**w00t, w00t!**

**This story was officially hacked by Nally C and Cat MC.....again but this time adding Katti G, …. did you like our besties story? Of course you did, haha idkk I don't know you but I hope you do. I liked it. Caitlyn D_N__3 has serious talent.**

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**XX00 Caitlyn :)**


	3. Interviews

**Hiya, It's Caitlyn in from Puerto Rico. It was just wow, so beautiful. Words can't even describe it. I can't believe I was just there for 4 days. Now I am at home, just getting back from the airport. I am about to go to sleep because we have a flight out to Savannah early in the morning. I convinced my mom to let us go to Tybee Island! w00t, w00t. I'm going to be in Savannah for 4 days. Then I'm coming back home for a couple of days to go see the Jonas Brothers in concert. Then I'm going to LA for a week and we're going to visit Catalina Island. This is all with my soccer team, we've been saving up for it sense the beginning of fall season. Yay! But seriously Puerto Rico was so fun, I even died my hair. I don't even know why I'm typing this out, no one reads it. So yeah, I'll update when I get back from Savannah. Thanks for all of the reviews! And also, yes I'm a beta-reader so don't be afraid to ask for help on one of your stories.  
**

**Finally, I own absolutely nothing but my Sony vaio laptop, Blackberry curve, my 2g iPod nano, my 4g iPod nano, and my iPod Touch. I wish I owned half the things I mention in here, haha.**

**BTW, have a facebook, twitter, polyvore, yahoo? Ask me for my dets and we can chat. **

**On to the story, hope you like it. **

**

* * *

**_"She was daddy's little girl" - Frankie J_

___"Anyone can be a father_, _but it takes someone special to be a DADDY_!"

_"A lover and a single father"_

_

* * *

_

Troy had got up that morning and got straight in the showers. When he got out of the shower, he got dressed. He put on some Hollister khaki cargo shorts, a plaid button up red, black and white shirt, and some red chucks.

After he got dressed, he walked down the spiral staircase and went to the kitchen to grab his keys and drove down the street to the Barnes. He got out and walked up to the doorway.

"Good Morning Troy! Don't you look handsome, come in we were just about to start eating breakfast." Maggie said, when she opened the door and closed it when he walked in.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Barnes. Thank you, you look lovely," Troy said, sending a charming smile her way. Maggie had on a pink, red, and purple sun dress and red flip flops. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"DADDY!" Victoria screamed when she saw Troy. She jumped up into his arms. She looked adorable in her khaki skort, pink and white ruffle tee, and white ballet flats. Her blonde hair was down naturally straight.

"Good Morning, Tori! Did you have fun?"

"I sure did. Me and Logan played dress up and had a pretend pageant with Letti!" Victoria said excitedly.

"Really? Sounds fun. Good morning Violet, Scarlett, Kellan, and Logan. "

"Good morning Troy," They all responded back.

Violet had on a white tank top with yellow, orange and brown beads on it, a pair of yellowish-orange short shorts, and some brown leather flip flops.

Scarlett had on a pair of skinny jeans, some raspberry and white chucks, a white polo, and a tube dress with white, light pink, and raspberry stripes.

Logan had on a pair of black leggings, black and white chucks, a red tee, and a jean short that had black, red, and white writing on it.

At that moment, Maggie and David came in with a cart that held two plates of 4 stacks of pancakes, two bowls of eggs, a plateful of bacon, some toast, pitchers of orange juice, coffee, and milk, and a bowl of rice.

Troy made himself a plate and Victoria a plate and started eating with everyone else. After breakfast, Troy and Victoria had to leave.

"I would love to stay, but I have some interviews to do today. Do you need to get dropped off anywhere Letti? I'm going to the West Hollywood area." Troy said, when Victoria went to go get her bag.

"Yea, actually I was about to ask Kellan if he could drop me, Violet, and Logan off at the mall, but if you're going that way, that would be great if you could drop us off," Scarlett said.

"That sounds good, I have to go get the Sequoya for all of us can fit without squeezing, so I'll be back in 15 minutes, tell Tori I'll be right back," Troy left to his car and drove back to his house and switched cars in came back in about 10 minutes.

Everyone got loaded in the car a Troy headed for the highway that led into the city, and got off at the exit for the mall. He dropped them off and told them he would be back in a couple of hours or just call him when they're ready.

He drove to a office building on the outskirts of West Hollywood and pulled into the parking garage. He and Victoria walked up to his publicists office and sat down.

"Troy, Tori! How nice to see you today," Mark, Troy's publicist, said.

"Good morning, Mark," Troy greeted his publicist and one of his best friends.

"Gwood Morning, Mwark," Victoria said and grinned at Mark.

"So, how about we get started?" Mark asked and the both nodded.

They went through different interviews with different possible nanny's for Victoria but none of them clicked until the last one came in.

"Gabi?" Troy asked, when she walked in. "I didn't know you were applying, why didn't you tell me last night?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Gabriella then giggled. Then she turned to the Victoria. "Hi, little cutie. I'm Gabriella, but you can call me Gabi."

"Hwi Gwabi, your pretty. I Tori," Victoria said.

"Well thank you, Tori. You're pretty too," Gabriella said and then blushed.

Gabriella looked gorgeous. She had on a simple outfit, but to Troy she looked stunning. She had on a gray ruffle tank top, with some light vintage wash skinny jeans. She had on some black gladiator sandals, a orange string circle bracelet, a orange bead necklace, and she was carrying a orange and pink coach poppy bag. She had no makeup on but some lip gloss and her nails were painted orange. Her dark brown curls were straightened and up in a messy pony with her bangs down.

"Why don't we start?" Mark said, snapping Troy out of his day dream.

"Sounds good," Gabriella said, and then sat down in the provided chair. She took out two copies of her resume and handed them to Troy and Mark.

"Pretty impressive. Stanford really? Why didn't you stick with pre-law?" Troy asked her.

"I decided that I'd rather do something so I could work with children," Gabriella said.

Troy and Mark continued looking over her resume and then Mark turned to Gabriella so they could began her interview.

"Please state your full name, age, date of birth, and favorite basketball team." Mark said.

Gabriella giggled at the questions and said, "Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, 23, December 14, 1986, and the Los Angeles Lakers."

"Good answer," Mark nodded and continued. "Favorite color, sport, and animal."

"Blue, Basketball, and dogs."

"What is your experience with children?"

"I babysitted my little cousins and practically raised my little sister. And I helped my older cousin raise her daughter when she lived here."

They went through another series of questions asking Gabriella questions regarding taking care of Victoria and then they came close to the end.

"Well thank you, Gabriella. You are a wonderful candidate." Mark said, and stood up shaking her hand.

"Thank you, Mark," She shook his hand, "Troy, Victoria," She hugged Victoria and Troy and then walked out after saying bye.

"What did you think of her, Tor?" Troy asked her.

"She was my favorite, I want her to be my nanny," Victoria said, and then went back to coloring her picture.

"I agree with her, She was the best candidate we had all day," Mark said.

"Well, I think we've made our decision," Troy said.

* * *

**Yes, I know. It's short. Click on that little box down there, you know the one that says Review This Story/Chapter and show me a little love. **

**w00t, w00t!**

**This story was officially hacked by no one. Haha, It's just me and my doggie, Pepper! He sends his love. Haha. Remember if you like Wicked or Rent check out my friend's stories. She's wicked(haha) amazing. Wicked'elphaba-fiyero.**

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**XX00 Caitlyn :)**


	4. Meeting Alex

* * *

**Halo, It's Caitlyn. I got back from Savannah two days ago but I haven't really been on the computer that's why I haven't updatd, I'm sorry. Thanks for the reviews by the way, I think this is my most popular story. You know what though? I lost my freaking Jonas Brothers tickets so I'm not going unless my daddy changes his mind and buys me some more. I'm so pissed about that. I'm leaving for LA on thursday, so I won't be updating until the next thrusday or friday unless I find some free time. When I went to Savannah I think I saw Noah and Emily, I didn't see Miley but I still got to see Noie and Ems so thats all good.  
**

**Finally, I own absolutely nothing but my Sony vaio laptop, Blackberry curve, my 2g iPod nano, my 4g iPod nano, and my iPod Touch. I wish I owned half the things I mention in here, haha.**

**BTW, have a facebook, twitter, polyvore, yahoo? Ask me for my dets and we can chat. **

**On to the story, hope you like it. **

**

* * *

**_"She was daddy's little girl" - Frankie J_

___"Anyone can be a father_, _but it takes someone special to be a DADDY_!"

_"A lover and a single father"

* * *

_

Gabriella walked into her apartment that she shared with her little sister after her interview.

"Alex! I'm home," Gabriella called, and then Alex emerged from her room.

"Hi, Gabi," Alex said hugging her sister. "How'd it go?"

"It went find, where are you going?" Gabriella asked her, gesturing to her outfit as they walked into the kitchen. She picked up a stack of mail and started sorting through it.

Alex was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, black peep toe Christian Dior pumps, and a pink draped top. She had on a silver necklace with an A on it and some diamond dangly earrings with pink gems on the bottom. She had on little make up but some rose eyes and lip gloss. She was carrying a black Balenciaga bag and her dark brown waves where pulled up with an up do.

"Um, going to the movies with Mel, Allie, and Lor, and then we are meeting some other people for dinner and then this party in Long Beach. I'm staying at Allies's tonight though so I won't wake you when I come in," Alex said.

"Your not going to ask? Your just going to go?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows at her, reading through a Cosmo.

"Oh, sorry. Can I go?"

"Sure, just be careful and you know the rules. Cell phone on at all times, just in case something happens,"

"Thank you," Alex kissed Gabriella on the cheek.

"What's in the bag?" Gabriella asked, glancing at the two tote bags Alex had in her hands.

"One is my stuff for tonight and tomorrow, since I'm staying at Allie's, and the other is my outfit for the party," Alex said.

"Let me see your party outfit,"

Alex pulled out a cheetah print blue and green Billabong bikini, some jean shorts, a black pocket tank, some black Diesel sunglasses, and some black TOMS.

"That's cute, call me when your on your way to the party," Gabriella said.

"Love you," She called back and then walked out to her black 335i convertible.

"_Parlez vous francais?  
Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French_…" Gabriella's ringtone of the day went off. She sat down her Cosmo and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Gabriella said into the phone.

"_Hey Gabs, It's me, Troy," _Gabriella heard Troy's voice on the other line.

"Oh, Hey Troy, What's up?"

"_Nothing Much. I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me and Tori. We have something to tell you," _

"Um, sounds good. When and where do you want to meet?"

"_Tori wants to show you the house so why don't you come to our house and we can order take out?" _

"Alright, sounds perfect."

"_Yea…Wait Tori wants to talk to you," _Gabriella waited while she heard Troy pass the phone over to Victoria. "_Mwiss Gabi?_"

"Hey Tori, what's up?"

"_Are you coming over twoday?"_

"Yes, I am."

"_Bwring your swimsuit, we can get in the pool!"_

"Alright Tori, I'll see you when I get there,"

"_Okay, bye Mwiss Gabi!" _Victoria hung up the phone and Gabriella did too.

Gabriella got in the shower. She got out and put on a black and yellow checkered bikini. She put on some black mesh shorts with white stripes and a grey tank. She slipped on some grey and black Havaianas flip flops. She smeared some Philosophy sun screen on all of her exposed skin. She pulled her chocolate curls into a high messy pony.

She walked out to her midnight blue Hybrid Land Rover LRX and got in. She drove the fifteen minute drive across town to Troy's house. Gabriella and Alex lived in Calabasas while Troy and Victoria lived in Toluca Lake.

Gabriella pulled into the gated community and was awed at the sight of the beautiful houses. She pulled into the Bolton's driveway and got out of the car and walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell.

A tall man answered the door. He had black hair, with a gray streak, and grey blue eyes. "Aw, you must be Miss Montez. I'm James Walker, the Bolton's butler." He said with a british accent.

"Hello, James. I'm Gabriella Montez. Nice to meet you," Gabriella walked into the foyer and was astonished. To the left was the living room and to the right was a closet and then a spiral staircase leading up to a balcony over looking the foyer. If you kept straight it was a hallway.

"If you would just go into the living room, I'll tell Mr. Bolton and Miss Bolton that you are down here," Gabriella nodded and walked into the living room while James walked up the stairs.

The living room was done nicely. The walls were white and the carpet was beige. It had a black coach, a black loveseat, and two black recliners. Each chair had a black and white polka dot pillow. There was a 72' flat screen TV on the wall and on the opposite wall was a white fire place with a big picture over it. The picture was adorable. It was of Troy with Victoria on his lap and they were reading a book of what seemed like Goodnight moon.

"Mwiss Gabi!" Victoria said, running down the stairs and coming to a stop in front of Gabriella and hugged her legs. She had on a white dress over a pink, blue, and white two piece swimsuit and some white flip flops.

"Hi Tori," Gabriella said and picked her up.

"Let me show you around the house," Victoria said excitedly.

Victoria led Gabriella into the hallway and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was the balcony that over looked the foyer. It had a black love seat overlooking the balcony and a coffee table with assorted magazines. Then they walked towards the first door on the second floor.

"This is one of daddy's offices," Victoria said, and then opened the door to Troy who was on the phone.

"Okay, thank you. Bye," Troy said and then hung up the phone. He had on some black and white Hurley Board Shorts, a Volcom white tee with blue and black accents, and some blue Aeropostale flip flops. "Gabriella, Hi. Jay didn't tell me you were here."

"Oh, well yea, I've been here for about five minutes. Victoria just came and brought me up here,"

"Oh, well. Let me call Jay and see if lunch is ready and you can look around,"

While Troy made the call, Gabriella zoned his voice out. His office was gorgeous. It had light finish hard wood floors that was mostly covered by a black and white rug. It had two black book shelves on either side of a black couch. The couch was in front of a black desk that had a black and white swivel chair behind it. On the desk was a picture of Victoria in a blue and green swimsuit in a pool making a fishy face.

It was gorgeously decorated and Gabriella loved the vibe it sat off.

"Jay said lunch was ready, so Tori why don't you go downstairs and wash up for lunch, I have to talk to Gabi about something," Troy said, and Victoria nodded and ran out of the room.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Gabriella asked.

"There was a reason I asked you to come join us today," Troy said.

* * *

**Yes, I know, cliff hanger. Is this one long enough for you guys? I hope next one will be longer. Some secrets will be revealed over the course of the next couple of chapters, involving Heather and Victoria's mom. Click on that little box down there, you know the one that says Review This Story/Chapter and show me a little love. **

**w00t, w00t!**

**This story was officially hacked by Sam E, Sam M, and Nally C. Did you like it?  
**

**Remember if you like Wicked or Rent check out my friend's stories. She's wicked(haha) amazing. Wicked'elphaba-fiyero.**

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**XX00 Caitlyn :)**


	5. The news

* * *

**Hey hey, It's Caitlyn. I just got back from LA, I had so much fun. I'm promised I would update when I got back so here it is. I'm going to the screening of Bandslam in about 10 minutes. Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm also writing a new one shot so be on the look out for that, I think it's pretty good, its a songfic but I can't tell you to what song. **

**Also support Vanessa, we all know what has been happening over the past couple of days. She is an amazing person and if anyone else had some naked pictures no one would really care, its not like she went and took some more, these are from a long time ago. These are just getting released because she's in the spotlight and someone wants to bring her down. Show your love and support for Vanessa. I hope you voted for her and Zac in the TCA's. I know I sure did.  
**

**Finally, I own absolutely nothing but my Sony vaio laptop, Blackberry curve, my 2g iPod nano, my 4g iPod nano, and my iPod Touch. I wish I owned half the things I mention in here, haha.**

**On to the story, hope you like it. **

**

* * *

**_"She was daddy's little girl" - Frankie J_

___"Anyone can be a father_, _but it takes someone special to be a DADDY_!"

_"A lover and a single father"_

_

* * *

_"Really? And what might that reason be?" Gabriella smiled at him.

"I think you would be the perfect nanny for Tori. I mean you know how to have fun but still discipline her well and she loves you," Troy said and Gabriella gasped.

"Are you serious?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded. She almost collapsed she was so surprised. "But I though since I lived with Alex, it would be a problem?"

"Well me and Mark talked about it and we decided having Alex around would be even better, it would be like having two nannies," Troy said and smiled at Gabriella.

"Oh my god!" She pulled Troy into a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem. I should be thanking you," Troy said hugging her back. "So, Tori is helping Jay finish lunch, why don't I show you the upstairs of the new house?"

Gabriella nodded. "You could still keep you apartment, but I think it would be better if you and Alex stayed here. And you can tell Alex that she can have friends over anytime and she can have parties as long as she asks me first."

"She probably wouldn't believe me, you would have to tell her yourself."

"That's alright we'll have time for that."

Troy showed the different rooms down the hallway that leaded to another hallway. The walls in the hall's were covered with pictures of Troy, Victoria, who she guessing was Troy's parents, NBA players, and much more. Some of the rooms included guest rooms, a game room, and a lounge.

"This is Tori's room," Troy said as they stopped in front of a yellow door. It had a drawing of two stick figures that said "Daddy loves Tori, Tori loves Daddy" on the bottom in adorable handwriting. It also had other drawings the had Sharpay, Marisa, Ryan, Chad, Violet, Scarlett, and Logan that said the same thing but instead of Daddy it had the respective persons name.

They walked into the room that was brightly lighten because of a huge window on one of the walls. The walls were painted a light pink with pale blue, pale yellow, and lavender butterflies, flowers, and hearts on the walls. More pictures made by Victoria were on the walls. There was a white bookcase that was filled with books fit for her age. There was a window seat on the opposite end of the bookcase and right next to it was a white day bed that had drawers under it. It had a matching bedside table that had a lamp on it. They're was a white toy box with a pink top the had Victoria written on it in pink cursive handwriting. There's was a doll house opposite the bookcase. All in All the room was beautifully decorated.

"This room is amazing," Gabriella said.

"Thanks, Sharpay designed it for her," He walked over to one of the three doors in the room and opened it. Gabriella walked in behind him. They were in the bathroom. It had blue walls and had the basics of a bathroom, a toilet with a fishy seat, a counter that had a sink which had fishes painted into the bowl, and a bathtub/shower that had a fishy shower curtain. There was a fishy toothbrush holder, soap dish, tissue box, and two cups.

"Very under the waterish," Gabriella said, and Troy shook his head.

"You haven't seen the best part," Troy said, and then pulled back the shower curtain to reveal a mermaid painted on the bottom and the bathtub was blue, like water.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Gabriella said, astonished.

"I know, Marisa came up with the idea," Troy said and then they walked out of the bathroom. He walked to the other door and opened it and Gabriella followed him. It was Victoria's closet. It had pink walls and the clothes were very well organized. By designer, style, color, and season. "Sharpay organized it, even though it didn't really need organizing."

Gabriella giggled and they walked out of Victoria's room and across the hall where Troy bedroom was.

Troy's bedroom was nicely decorated and surprisingly organized. It had burgundy walls and dark blue carpet. It had two extra doors, not including the one to get in the room. In the middle was a California King sized bed that had a dark blue duvet with burgundy pillows. It had a black headboard with matching bedside tables. There were 3 black bookcases that had yearbooks, playbooks, and other stuff on them and the middle one had pictures of Victoria.

"This is nice," Gabriella commented her approval.

"Thanks, that's the bathroom, and that's the closet," Troy said, pointing them out. They then walked out of the room and into the one next to it. It was plain with white walls and beige carpet. It had a plain bathroom and walk in closet with racks on the walls and some rods for hanging clothes. "This could be Alex's room. We would have it decorated the way she wanted it."

Gabriella nodded and then they walked towards the room across the hall from Alex's soon to be room and the one next to Tori's. It was almost mirror to the one across from it.

"This would be your room," Troy said. "We can have it decorated to look like your old one if you would like, or something completely different."

"I like it, I still can't believe it though," Gabriella said, looking out the window.

"Well, believe it." Troy chuckled. "Why don't I show you the down stairs?"

They walked down the hallway again and then down the stairs. Troy showed her the living room, then the kitchen which was done finely with stainless steel appliances with a marble finish. Then they walked towards the downstairs office which looked like the one upstairs. They passed the doors which where Jay's room, the laundry room, and the bathroom.

He showed her the basement which had a trophy room, a indoor baskeball court, and party room, a movie theatre, and a door leading outside to the back yard which they walked out.

There was a beautiful pool, two basketball courts, a open field, and a playground. Across the open field was a wonderful garden that leaded to a secluded area with a guess house, a waterfall pool, and some more open field.

"Your house is so nice," Gabriella said. "I'm going to so love living here!"

"I'm glad," Troy chuckled. "Ready for lunch? Then Tori wants to go for a swim."

"Sounds good." Gabriella said as they walked back towards the house. "I just have to go call Alex before I eat though."

When they reached the house, Gabriella excused herself to the restroom to call Alex.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"Lexi, are you done with the movie?" Gabriella asked, hearing a radio in the background.

"Yeah, we're in the car on the way to the restaurant now. What's up?"

"You won't believe it! I got the job!" She squealed in the phone.

"Oh my god! You're kidding," Alex squealed. "Does that mean, me, Alexandra Christina Montez, am going to stay in the same house as THE Troy Bolton?"

"Yes, Lex, that's what it means. You just have to see the house, it's amazing. Well I have to go, text me when you get to the party and when you get to Allie's house. Love you."

"Love you too, Bye!" The brunettes hung up the phone.

Gabriella walked out of the bathroom and out to the dining room. Troy and Tori where already seated in their chairs with the food in the middle of the table.

There was a pitcher of lemonade, two plates of chicken wings, one barbecue, one teriyaki, a plate of chicken flavored rice, and some corn. It was simple and delicious.

Troy let Gabriella make a plate for Victoria and they all ate with easy conversation. It was a perfect evening ending with swimming.

After getting out of the pool and getting dry, Victoria decided that she wanted to watch a movie with Gabriella.

"Pwease Mwiss Gabi? Daddy has to go back to work!" Victoria said, giving Gabriella the puppy dog look.

"Of course, Miss Tori. What movie do you want to watch?" Gabriella said, sitting on the couch next to her.

"I want to watch Madagascar! Its in my room, let me go get it," Victoria jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs to get the DVD.

"Thanks so much, Gabriella. I have to go have this meeting on the phone with Mark and the coach. It shouldn't take that long though." Troy said.

"It's okay, really. I don't mind." Gabriella said, Troy was about to say something but Victoria came back down with the DVD.

"Will it take you a long time, Daddy?" Victoria asked him, reaching her arms up for he could pick her up.

He did just that and walked towards the DVD player, putting it in. "Nope, it shouldn't take that long princess, and then I'll come watch it with you and Gabriella okay?"

"Okay," Victoria nodded and Troy put her down the couch and walked up the stairs.

"Are you going to live with us, Mwiss Gabi?" Victoria asked, moving onto Gabriella's lap.

"Yep, me and my little sister, Alex are going to live with you and your daddy."

"WHAT??"

* * *

**Yes, I know, another cliff hanger. I know this one is short. I think I have a decison for you guys to make, I think I should update on Thursdays and I'll try to make them longer or they can be short and I'll update Sundays and Wensdays. Click on that little box down there, you know the one that says Review This Story/Chapter and show me a little love. **

**w00t, w00t!**

**This story was officially hacked by Amberly K and Nally C. We're going to see bandslam, it's going to be awesome! Review!  
**

**Remember if you like Wicked or Rent check out my friend's stories. She's wicked(haha) amazing. Wicked'elphaba-fiyero.**

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**XX00 Caitlyn :)**


	6. Whether you like it or not

* * *

**Hey, It's Caitlyn. Aren't you like pissed that Vanessa won nothing last night? I know I am. I'm glad Zac one. I hearted what he said about his date. "Vanessa is around here somewhere, I think she got here late." I know it's not that special but still, it's so cute! I love zanessa. So I've decided that my chapters would be at least 5 pages on Microsoft Word and I will update whenever I have the next chapter half way done. Does that work? I hope so.  
**

**To Dane Cook, yeah he said it in a funny way and probably didn't mean it like that but he didn't have to call her out like that. He could of not said a name atleast or could of said it backstage. But I hope it was all in good fun. And to the frenzy about Miley and Noah's pole dancing, they probably shouldn't of done it but, hey. Theres nothing we could do about it, it's not that bad. Also I changed my name on polyvore, so the fanfiction outfits are under sa5m lyn14ii.  
**

**Finally, I own absolutely nothing but my Sony vaio laptop, Blackberry curve, my 2g iPod nano, my 4g iPod nano, and my iPod Touch. I wish I owned half the things I mention in here, haha.**

**On to the story, hope you like it. **

**

* * *

**_"She was daddy's little girl" - Frankie J_

___"Anyone can be a father_, _but it takes someone special to be a DADDY_!"

_"A lover and a single father"_

_

* * *

_

Gabriella and Victoria turned around to see Heather standing there, red in the face.

"Why are you moving in with them?" Heather asked, walking towards Gabriella, standing right in front of her.

Gabriella stood up with Victoria in her arms and said, "I'm the new nanny."

"Aren't nannies suppose to be old and British like those ladies on TV?" Heather asked and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Nannies are just pretty much like live in babysitters, Heather. You shouldn't stereotype."

"Whatever, Gabrielle or whatever. Where's Troy?"

"Daddy's in a meeting upstairs. Don't mess with him, Hweather."

"Don't tell me what to do you little brat! I can do whatever I want," and with that Heather turned around intentionally hitting Gabriella and Victoria in the face with her straightened brown hair and walked up the stairs. She had on some black Manolo heeled boots, gray denim jeggings, a long white tank with a face in black, and she was carrying a Alexander Wang bag. Her brown hair was straightened and out.

"Am I really a brat?" Victoria asked, her eyes starting to water and her lips trembling.

"Of course you aren't sweetie. Heather was just kidding," Gabriella told her. She hated lying to her but why would you tell a 3 year old that someone thought she was a brat. Victoria seemed to accept that answer and she snuggled back into Gabriella's chest and finished watching the movie.

"I'm in a meeting, I can't hang right now," Troy said, walking down the stairs with Heather not even bothering to go in the living room.

"But that Gabrielle girl is here, she should leave too," Heather whined, sticking our her bottom lip.

"For one, It's Gabriella, and for two, Gabi is Tori's new nanny so she's going to be around, rather you like it or not." Troy said, irritated that she would even bring that out.

"Whatever, and Gabi? How does she get a nickname already and I don't even have one?"

"Heather, don't go there. When I tried giving you a nickname, you hated it," Troy rolled his eyes at her.

"I did? Well that nickname was stupid. I'm going to Armando's house so," Heather kissed Troy on the cheek. "I'll see you later baby."

Troy rolled his eyes again. He didn't like Armando. Armando was Heather's "gay" best friend. If Troy didn't know any better he would think she was cheating on him with Armando (wink, wink), but he trusted her.

He walked back up the stairs and got back to his meeting. Meanwhile, Gabriella and Victoria were in the middle of Madagascar when Gabriella got a text message.

"_Party got busted, on my way home."_ It was from Alex.

That was when Troy came down and sat next to Gabriella who still had Victoria on her lap.

"You can tell her to come here if you want," When he said this it startled both Gabriella and Victoria, neither of them knowing he was there.

"What?" Gabriella asked, and then looked down at her phone to see the text message. "Oh."

"Well, I was going to ask you to stay for dinner anyway, so you can just tell Alex to come over here. I didn't mean to be rude by looking at your phone by the way."

"But I need to go home and change, I can't sit here in my swimsuit anymore."

"Tell Alex to bring you some clothes, she probably wants to change anyway." Leaving Gabriella no more room to argue, Troy turned his head towards the TV.

Gabriella just shook her head and grinned quickly texting Alexandra. "_Troy said come over to his house. The address is on the counter in the kitchen. Can you grab me some clothes to change into? He wants us to stay for dinner. See if you can get someone to drop you off cause I drove here myself."_

Alex just texted back a simple okay and Gabriella, Troy, and Victoria finished watching Madagascar waiting on her.

At the perfect time the doorbell rang and James went to let Alex in.

"Man, this is fancy," Alex said, looking around the living room. She handed Gabriella the blue and white Nike bag. She had on a gray tutu skirt, a white shirt with pink and black writing, and some gray TOMS. Her wavy chocolate hair was pulled up into a pony tail with pink and black headbands. She had on no makeup but some lip gloss. "Hey, I'm Alex."

Troy stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Hey Alex, you look just like your sister."

"Ugh, please don't say that," Alex said and Gabriella rolled her eyes at her. "Just kidding Gabz, you know your beautiful."

The two sisters laughed as they hugged. Alex then crouched down to Victoria.

"Hey, you must be Victoria," Alex said. "I'm Alex."

"Call me Tori. Are we going to be friends?" Victoria asked cutely.

"Of course we are," Alex told her hugging her and picking her up.

"I wanna show you around the house," Victoria said after Alex put her down. She grabbed her hand. "Can I daddy?"

"You sure can, Tor." Troy said, nodding as Victoria led Alex up the hallway.

"Can I use the shower?" Gabriella asked Troy after the two were gone.

"You can use you're shower if you want, to get used to how to work it." Gabriella nodded and headed up the stairs.

Troy walked in the kitchen where James was making dinner.

"Nice choice, Troy." James said and Troy looked at him confused. "The nanny."

"Oh, yeah Gabs seemed like the right choice and she was the most qualified." Troy said, sitting at the island and grabbing an apple out of the bowl.

"And she's hot," James said making Troy almost choke on the apple he was chewing. He swallowed the chewed up apple and then replied.

"Um, yea she is," he coughed trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Well, I bet you guys are going to end up like Fran and Max from The Nanny. Does she know about…."

"No, I will tell her though, eventually, her and Alex. I know they're curious. Everyone in the world is. But Heather doesn't even know, neither does Tori. You, Shar, Chad, Ry, and Risa are the only ones, and I expect you not to say anything."

James just nodded and went back to cutting up the chicken in front of him.

Victoria had ended the tour of the house in her room and she asked Alex to read her a book.

"What book, cutie pie?" Alex asked sitting on Victoria's bed.

"_If You Give a Pig a Pancake_," Victoria grabbed the book off the book shelf and got in Alex's lap.

"Okay, _If you Give a Pig and Pancake_ by Laura Numeroff. _If you give a pig a pancake, she'll want some syrup to go with it."_

Meanwhile Gabriella had just got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked into the room to get stuff out of her bag.

Alex had packed her shampoo, conditioner, body wash, anti-frizz serum, deodorant, perfume, a bra, panties, a new pack of hair elastics, a brush, some lip gloss, her favorite diamond studs and necklace, her blue peace bracelet, a gray headband, and her clothes. She rubbed the anti frizz serum in her hair and then brushed her wet curls into a messy bun. She put the headband on so no hair would fall out of place. She put on her blue bra and panties set and then put on the green Awesome Butt sweatpants she got from Hollister. She put on the gray cut off Jimi Hendrix tee and then put on her silver glitter TOMS. She put in her earrings and put on her necklace. She spritzed on the Victoria Secret PINK perfume and then applied some Hollister cake batter lip gloss(that stuff is delicious!!). Putting her shorts, bikini, tank, flip flops, and stuff back in the bag she walked out of the room down the stairs.

"Jimi Hendrix, nice." Troy commented when she walked into the living room.

"I know, he's awesome." Gabriella stated sitting down on the couch next to him. "What are you watching?"

"Scrubs," Troy stated, and then the commercial went off.

"_It's guy love, between two guys,"_ Turk and JD sang affectingly towards each other on the screen ending in a hug.

"Oh, I love this episode!" Gabriella said excitedly.

"I hate this episode, they did not need to make a musical. JD was already girly enough." Troy complained.

"No he's not. Well yes he is but this episode is awesome. I would kill to be that lady."

"Why would you want to here people singing all day?"

"My life would become a musical and the doctors would speak in rhymes." Gabriella quoted, giggling at herself.

"But then you would have to shave off all that pretty hair when they removed the tumor," Troy stated.

"Oh, you're right. Never mind." Gabriella giggled again, smiling turning her attention back to the TV.

Troy laughed at her also turning his attention back to the TV.

Alex and Victoria walked in the kitchen to see if dinner was ready.

"Is dinner ready yet, James?" Alex asked lifting Victoria on to a stool and then sitting on the one next to her.

"Yes, it is. And call me Jay." James said. "Can you go get your sister and Troy while I go set the table?"

Alex nodded, picking up Victoria and placing her on the ground taking her hand and walking towards the living room.

"Daddy and Mwiss Gabi, dinner is ready!" Victoria said, grabbing Gabriella's hand a pulling her off the couch.

Troy followed the girls into the dining room, where they took there places at the table.

"Since you guys all had a big lunch, I made a small dinner." James said, placing a bowl of Mac and Cheese in front of all of them. "But I did make Miss Victoria's favorite dessert."

James walked into his room and everyone started eating and drinking their drinks. Victoria had Apple Juice, Gabriella and Alexandra had lemonade, and Troy had Red Bull. Victoria started a conversation.

"So daddy, I want a doggie." Victoria said.

"Why, Tor?" Troy asked her, knowing this day would come.

"Cause aunty Shar and uncle Chad have Cherry (its actual name is Cherie, like my Cherie amore. But she can't pronounce it right so she calls her cherry). Aunty Mari and Uncle Ryan have Pinkie. Logan has Massie and Simba. I don't even have one dog."

"But Tori when Shar and Chad got Cherie I asked you if you wanted a dog but you said no, even when I asked you if you wanted one for your birthday you said no." Troy told her.

"But I want one now!" Victoria screamed, hitting her fists on the table, about to start throwing a tantrum.

"Victoria..." Troy started but was cut off by Gabriella.

"I got this, Troy. Victoria Annabelle Bolton, we do not hit the table or scream in the house. Now only big girls get dogs and big girls don't throw tantrums. We will dismiss this discussion of dogs right now and never even consider getting you a dog unless you sit there and act like a young lady. You hear me?" Gabriella said, sternly. Troy and Alex looked at her, astonished. Alex had never seen her sister take on the mother figure and Troy was surprised on how well she took on the situation. Victoria nodded. "Now apologize to your father."

"I'm sorry Daddy. And mwiss Gabi and Alex. I jwust want a doggie." Victoria said with her head down.

"I know, but you know better."

"Yes, I do. Forgive me, daddy?"

"Yeah," Troy sighed. "But we are dropping the subjects of dog right now. Good job by the way, Gabster." Troy said.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I cut you off like that," Gabriella said, blushing. She looked down at her mostly gone macaroni and stuffed the remainder in her mouth.

"Nonsense, that's why I choose you." Troy said, smiling at her.

"Dessert is served," James said as he walked in. He put the dirty dishes on the bottom of his cart and placed clean plates and spoons in front of each person. He placed the apple pie pizza in the middle of the table and then he placed bowls of vanilla ice cream in front of them.

Victoria immediately reached for a slice of the pizza but couldn't reach it. "Alex, can you please hand me a piece?"

"Of course, Tori." Alex reached for a piece of pizza for Victoria and placed it on her plate and then got a slice for herself.

Troy, Victoria, Alexandra, and Gabriella enjoyed their dessert and finished most of the pizza.

"That was delicious, Jay." Gabriella complimented him.

"Thank you, Miss Montez." James said, picking up the plates from the table.

Troy stood up and picked Victoria up. "Now, Tori say goodbye to Gabi and Alex. Its time for you to go take a bath and then get in bed."

Victoria pouted. "Can they stay to read me a bedtime story?" She turned her eyes to Gabriella and Alex who hearts melted.

"Of course we can, if that's okay with your father." Gabriella said and three sets of brown eyes turned to Troy's own blue ones.

"Its okay with me, but you still have to take a bath now." Victoria nodded, and jumped out of his arms, running over to Alex.

"Alex, come help me pick out pajamas," Alex nodded and they walked up the stairs to Victoria's room.

"She really likes you guys, you know," Troy told Gabriella.

"I think so, I guess that's a good thing. I didn't want her to turn into a Nanny McPhee kid and try to get me fired." Gabriella giggled and Troy chuckled with her.

He was about to say something else when his phone rang.

"_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night.." _

"Hello..I can't right now, I have to get Tori ready for bed…hold on." Troy said into his Blackberry Bold and then turned to Gabriella. "Would you and Alex mind getting Tor ready for bed, Mark says coach wants to do a conference call." Gabriella nodded and Troy said into the phone. "I can do it, just give me 10 minutes to say goodnight to her and then I'll be ready, yep." Troy hung up the phone and turned back to Gabriella. "Thank you so much, coach does spontaneous stuff like this all the time."

"It's alright it's not a problem for me. So, what time is the decorator getting here tomorrow?" Gabriella asked him as they walked up the stairs.

"She said she would be here at 1. But you guys can come over for lunch if you don't have anything planned." Troy told her.

"Okay, so we'll both be here around lets say 11:30? We'll bring over the stuff we won't need for this week that's small. I have to drop off the pots, pans, forks, spoons, plants, and some other stuff off at my mom's anyway." That was when they reached Tori's room.

"Okay, Tor. Ready for our checklist?" Troy asked her, and she nodded and Gabriella started paying attention so she would know what to do later on. "Pajamas?" Victoria nodded. "Pull-up? Lotion? Body Wash? Shampoo? Brush?" Victoria nodded to everything and then walked into her bathroom with everything in her hands with the help of Alex. That was when Troy turned to Gabriella. "She tends to get in the bathtub and then remember she forgot something and have to run back here to get it. She only wears pull-ups at night so we don't have any accidents, other than that she's fully potty trained. I'm just going to say goodnight. When you guys are leaving, after you put her to bed just poke your head into my office." Gabriella nodded and Troy walked into the bathroom.

After Troy left, Gabriella gave Tori a bath washing her body and hair and then got her out, helping her put on her pull-up and then lotion. She put on her pink princess pajamas and then brushed her hair back into braids. Alex then read her a bedtime story and then they both said goodnight, and turned out the lights. Said goodbye to Troy and Jay, and then went home. Going to sleep knowing that would have to get up early in the morning to start packing.

* * *

**Okay, no cliff hangers in this one. And it's longer. I hope you guy's think I made the right decision. If you don't know what that decision is then read up there ^^^. By the way we ddin't get to see Bandslam, we got there late so we saw Funny People. Click on that little box down there, you know the one that says Review This Story/Chapter and show me a little love. **

**w00t, w00t!**

**This story was officially hacked by no one, man I'm bored... Review!  
**

**Remember if you like Wicked or Rent check out my friend's stories. She's wicked(haha) amazing. Wicked'elphaba-fiyero.**

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**XX00 Caitlyn :)**


	7. Hardwood Prep

**Hey, It's Caitlyn. I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded. I started high school on Monday so I've been uber busy. Let me tell you high school is hard!!! I hate it, well not really but I still miss middle school. There's a lot of cute boys but they barely talk to freshman. Okay and some people asked me about the ages of every one so Troy, Gabi, shar, Mari, Ryan, and Chad are 23, Heather is 20, Alex, Mel, Allie, and Lori are 18.  
**

**Anyway how have you guys been? I've finally made a friend on polyvore, well some friends. Inbox me, I'm friendly and don't bite. Haha.  
**

**Finally, I own absolutely nothing but my Sony vaio laptop, Blackberry curve, my 2g iPod nano, my 4g iPod nano, and my iPod Touch. I wish I owned half the things I mention in here, haha.**

**On to the story, hope you like it. **

**

* * *

**_"She was daddy's little girl" - Frankie J_

___"Anyone can be a father_, _but it takes someone special to be a DADDY_!"

_"A lover and a single father"_

_

* * *

_

"_Wake up America.  
We're all in this together.  
It's our home, so let's take care of it.  
You know that you want to,  
You know that you got to.  
Wake up America.  
Tomorrow becomes a new day.  
And everything you do matters.  
Yeah, everything you do matters,  
In some way." _ Gabriella's alarm went off at 7:30. She hit it and then sat up, walking into the hallway and next door to Alex's room to wake her up.

"Lexi," She said, when she opened her door. "Time to get up."

Alex groaned but nonetheless sat up and stretched. "Good morning," She yawned rubbing her eyes.

"Good Morning, Lex. Get in the shower; I want to start packing at 8. That gives you 30 minutes to get dressed." Alex nodded and the two Montez sisters headed out of Alex's room. The younger one went into the bathroom across the hall and the middle one went into her room and her en suite bathroom, both getting into the shower.

Gabriella got out before her sister, walking out of the bathroom with a towel around her tanned body. She walked to her dresser and put some anti-frizz serum in her damp her. She then combed her wet curls into a messy pony tail. She walked to her drawer and pulled out a pair of underwear and a bra pulling them on before she grabbed the black shorts of her bed that she had picked out before she got in the shower. She then put on a white tank top and then a red and white plaid button up. She put some red and white lo top converse's on and then spritzed on her PINK perfume. Checking herself over the mirror she grabbed her Blackberry Curve off the charger and stuck it in her pocket walking into the kitchen to start putting plates and stuff in boxes to take to her mom.

Alex joined her a couple of minutes later. She had on some green Hollister cotton shorts with white stripes on the side. She had on a white Element tee that said "We need to talk – earth" and on her feet where green and white converses. Her black mid back length waves were in two side ponytails and she was carrying her Blackberry Pearl in her hands. She sat on the ground next to Gabriella and helped her pack silverware.

After all the silverware, plates, and bowls were wrapped and packed in boxes, Gabriella and Alex walked out to Gabriella's Hybrid Land Rover LRX and drove to Panera Bread. Where they got out to grab a quick but delicious breakfast. They both got out, sliding Diesel sunglasses on their faces to hide them from the California sun and walked up to the register.

"Hello, welcome to Panera Bread. What can I get you?" The perky waitress asked them. (Sorry, I haven't been to Panera in like a week or two. I'm doing this after the starbucks person I talked to today)

"Can I get a frozen Mocha with the Pick two, Frontegga Chicken without the onions and tomatoes and the Asian Sesame Chicken. " Gabriella said.

"And a frozen Caramel with the Pick two, Chicken Bacon Dijon without the dijon and the Baked potato soup." Alex added.

"Would you like apple, chips, or bread?"

"Bread, French Baguette," Alex told her. "And a chocolate chip cookie."

"Chips please," Gabriella said.

"Here or to go?"

"Here"

"Your name?"

"Gabriella," They payed and go their drinks and went to sit at the table.

"So, what are we doing today?" Alex asked Gabriella after they sat down at the table.

"We are going to take the bowls and stuff to mom and then go back home if we have enough time and take pictures of our rooms. Then we are going to the house to meet with Kathy Smith, who is going to design our rooms for us. We are going to be staying in the guest rooms right now, until they get done with our rooms." Gabriella told her.

"Okay, but I don't have to have the same room do I? Can I get something completely different?"

"I don't care, you have to ask Troy." Her name was then called and she went to get their food.

She brought their food back and they started eating.

"So have you decided if you wanted to live on campus yet?" Gabriella asked Alex, taking a sip of her frozen Mocha.

"Yeah, I think I want to stay at the house, it's a waste of money living on campus when I'm like 10 minutes away from school. I think I figured out my major by the way."

"Really? And what's that?"

"I want to major in Writing and minor in Drama and Music. That way I can pursue my acting career, still do my music, and write."

"That's wonderful, Alex!"

"You know Gabs? You're starting to talk like mom," Alex giggled.

"I am so not!" Gabriella giggled with her. "We need to hurry to get to moms cause it's 9:45 and she's gonna want us to stay for a while."

They both got up and threw there trash and stuff away and walked back out towards the car, driving toward there mother's house.

They pulled up the white and brown house in Bel Air, California, getting out each grabbing boxes.

"Mami, we're here," Gabriella called setting the boxes on the dining room table.

"Gabi, Lexi, how are you?" Maria walked into the room, wearing a apron. "You're just in time, I just made some Montecados."

"Hell yes, madre." Alex said setting the boxes down and running towards the kitchen.

"Why is it she acts like a boy when it comes to food?" Gabriella asked, giving her mother a hug.

"Well, you're father did want a girl but we got Lexi." Maria chuckled. "Now what's in the boxes?"

"Plates, bowls, pots, pans, and silverware." Gabriella said pointing to each box that contained what.

Gabriella, Alex, and Maria talked and laughed and shared their experiences of the week, catching up mother to daughter to daughter. Meanwhile with Troy and Victoria.

"Tori, come on get up. I want to go to Robeks." Troy said, picking Victoria up off of her bed. He took her in her closet and pulled a green, white, and dark blue dress. He then pulled out some green sandals and walked out of the closet. He put her clothes on the counter in the bathroom and told her to get dresses leaving her in the bathroom.

He walked in front of her mirror and checked over himself, running a hand through his hair. He had on a checkered blue and black shirt, black shorts, and black VANS.

"I'm ready daddy," Victoria walked out, dressed. She yawned and went to sit on her bed. "Can I wear the blue and green headband?"

Troy nodded and got her brush off her dresser. He combed her blond curls and parted it on the side. He put her stripped dark blue and green head band on and then kissed her on her forehead.

"Lets go Belle Belle," Troy said, walking out of the room with Victoria following.

Troy and Victoria drove to Robeks, getting drinks and then went to grab breakfast at Farmers Market. They pulled into the driveway just in time, to see Gabriella and Alex pulling up behind them.

Victoria jumped out of the car, taking herself out of her carseat and rand to Gabriella, jumping into her arms.

"Good morning, Victoria."Gabriella said. "Good morning, Troy."

"Gwood Morning, mwiss Gabi," Victoria said, laying her head on Gabriella's shoulder as they all walked up towards the door.

"Hey, Troy," Alex said.

"Hey, Lex." Troy said, hugging her. "I got those tickets for you if you still want them."

"Really? Thanks. I have to call Mel, Allie, and Lori. How many did you get?"

"I got you eight," Troy said, pulling them out of his pocket, handing them to her. "That's how many you wanted right?"

"Yes thanks. Now Matt, Tyler, Nick, and Cody can come with us. Leah, Anna, Catrina, and Delilah are going to be SO jealous. They always talk about how they have tickets in the front row, right behind the celebrities, but we have courtside."

"Who are Leah, Anna, Catrina, and Delilah?" Troy asked. Gabriella and Victoria walked up the stairs to play with her. He and Alex sat down on the couch.

"Leah Nicole & Anna Claire Callaway and Catrina Alice & Delilah Blair Lyons. The 'populars' at Harwood Prep. They think since they are friends with Emily Grace Hart they are automatically friends with Marisa Hart. They don't know that Gabi's my sister though, my sister who's friends with Sharpay and Marisa too. And they don't know that they aren't actually friends with Emily Grace, she just said hi to them. Ems is actually my friend."

"So why don't you tell them Emily is your friend, You live in the same house with me, and that Gabs is your sister? Wouldn't that make you like the popular one?"

"Yea, but I don't feel the need too. My friends know and I don't care if anyone else know's. I'm only telling her about the tickets because she's trying to steal my boyfriend away and she said she was taking him to the next game."

"You teenagers are confusing, a lot has changed in the 4 years I've been out of Harwood." Troy said.

"Oh yea, you did go to Harwood. That's why I think its weird you don't know Gabi. She went to Harwood for 2 years."

"I only went for two years but then I transferred to UCLA after my pro-junior year. Are you a pro-junior yet?"

"Yea, I just started pro-junior year. I can't believe I still have two years of school yet, and then at least two years of college."

"Well, time will fly and then you'll miss it. I was lucky and go to quit a year before 'cause I got drafted."

"Lucky, I hope I'm picked up by a project before schools over."

"What do you want to be?"

"I want to be a screen writer or author. But then I want to do my music on the side. "

"Well, I hope that everything turns out good for you. You're a bright young kid, Alex. One smart kid."

* * *

**Awwww, some brother-sister Troy/Alex. Haha, I'm such a dork! And this is medium length so I think it works. Click on that little box down there, you know the one that says Review This Story/Chapter and show me a little love. **

**w00t, w00t!**

**This story was officially hacked by no one, it's 4:13 am.  
**

**Remember if you like Wicked or Rent check out my friend's stories. She's wicked(haha) amazing. Wicked'elphaba-fiyero.**

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**XX00 Caitlyn :)**


	8. Planning

**Hey, It's Caitlyn. Yea, I know I got this up quick. I thought you guys deserved it since I took so long to upload before. I'm glad you guys liked the moment between Troy/Alex, they're might be more of those to come. Some secrets will be revealed in the next chapter, I'm sorry to say this story only has seven chapters left, yea thats kind of a lot but still. There will be a sequel though, well only if this one is very sucessful, what do you think the sequel should be called? **

**Finally, I own absolutely nothing but my Sony vaio laptop, Blackberry curve, my 2g iPod nano, my 4g iPod nano, and my iPod Touch. I wish I owned half the things I mention in here, haha.**

**On to the story, hope you like it. **

**

* * *

**_"She was daddy's little girl" - Frankie J_

___"Anyone can be a father_, _but it takes someone special to be a DADDY_!"

_"A lover and a single father"

* * *

_

October 8, 2009

A couple of weeks had passed since Gabriella had got the job as Victoria's nanny. She and Alex moved in, much to Heathers dismay. Victoria had just started half day school, Alex started pro-junior at Harwood Prep, and Troy started preseason, leaving Gabriella in the house all day with Jay. This made them acquire a very close relationship. Gabriella called Jay her gay best friends minus the gay, he was the Niles to her Fran.

"Gabs, what would you like to eat today?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. Whose coming over?"

"I think Shar and Mari are coming over. They called earlier and said they needed you're help with some of their new designs."

"Why didn't she just have me meet her at the Pink? Man, they can be so difficult." Gabriella sighed and ran a finger through her disarrayed chocolate curls. She pulled out her Blackberry Tour and sent a quick text to Marisa and Sharpay telling them she would meet them at Pinkalous in a hour. "Jay, can you just put me a bagel in the toaster in like 15 minutes? I have to get dressed."

"Sure, Miss Gabi. Go get dressed."

Gabriella went and hopped in her blue shower in her room that was decorated to suit her personality. It was decorated with maroon and medium blue with black décor. The bed had a bookcase head board. There were three black dressers, a black desk, and a black TV stand that had a 30 inch flat screen on it. It had pictures of her mom, Alex, and herself. And then some of her friends. There were candles everywhere and books and notebooks. She got out the shower and started getting dressed.

She put on some dark wash skinny legging jeans, a pink tank top, a cream short sleeved sweater, and some pink Cardy Uggs. She rubbed some anti frizz serum in her hair and then let hear curls lay down free around her shoulders. She put on some NARS Orgasam blush on her cheeks, NARS mascara on her dark lashers, some black NARS eye liner around her eyes, some Juicy Couture lip glaze and then the multiple NARS orgasam on her lips and a little bit on her cheekbones. She checked herself over in the mirror and then walked downstairs, grabbing her Blackberry Tour and her cream coach tote.

She grabbed her bagel with peanut butter and bananas and bid James a goodbye before walking out to her black Audi A6. She drove the 10 minutes to Pinkalous boutique and saw Sharpays pink Audi TT and Marisa's light blue Audi R8.

"Gabi, finally!" Sharpay said, walking over to the door that Gabriella just walked in. "We need your help on the bridesmaid dresses."

"Hello to you too. Isn't it kind of early fro bridesmaid dresses?" Gabriella said, placing her Coach tote down. "You guys look cute by the way, but you're going to be cold."

"Hey Gabs. Thanks. I tried this new stuff from Sephora this morning, how does it look?" Marisa asked. She had on some destroyed skinny jeans, a light pink tank under a brown lace tank, and some pink and brown Juicy Couture canvas sneakers. Her blonde hair was down in waves with a poof at the top. She had on some NARS lip gloss, NARS black eye liner, Victoria's Secret black mascara, and NARS pressed powder in Soleil, giving her a beachy glow.

"It looks great, I like the tone it gives you. You too, Shar."

Sharpay had on some pink skinny jeans, a black criss cross cami, and black cardy UGG boots. Her dark brown waves were let down naturally. She had on some NARS multi purpose Maui, on her cheeks and lips. She had grey eye shadow and black eye liner, creating a soft smokey eye.

"Thanks, but back to the dresses. I was thinking pink? That's good right?" They walked over to the sketch table and all sat down on stools, Marisa in the middle.

"No, you called pink remember? I have purple and Gabi has blue. I think I want either Lilac or Lavender."

"I like Mauve, or even Wisteria and then they would match the Amethyst necklaces. You did say you want those since its your birthstone right?"

"Yea, that's a good point. So what about the design?" Sharpay asked, writing things down on the paper in front of her, sketching the body of a model.

"I was think A-line, strapless." Marisa said, sketching a dress on the model. "I don't know what length though."

"I think it would be cute if it was just a little bit above the knee." Gabriella said, but then continued. "wait, shouldn't we do the wedding party first so we can make sure the dresses fit all the body shapes."

"Oh, right, that make sense. Where's your wedding notebook?"

Marisa went to her bag and pulled out her wedding binder and walked back to the table.

"So lets do the easy thing first, flower girl?"

"Victoria."

Sharpay wrote this down. "How many bridesmaids and junior bridesmaids?"

"Um, 4 bridesmaid including the maid of honor and 4 junior bridesmaids."

"I don't want to center you out, but who do you want to be the maid of honor?"

Marisa looked from Gabriella to Sharpay, her eyes showing sadness when it landed on one of them. "Gabi." She said in a small voice. "I'm sorry, Sharpay."

"Its cool, Ris. I would pick Gabi too, no offense, she's just more organized then both of us." Sharpay shrugged.

"Thanks so much, that's what I was thinking. But you are the hear bridesmaid, then Emily, and then I'm having Taylor fly in from Miami."

"Taylor's coming to the wedding?" Gabriella asked, happily.

"Well, yea. She is one of our best friends."

"Yay! Okay, what about junior bridesmaids?"

"Alexandra, Allison, Melanie, and Loren."

"Ring bearer?"

"I don't think we're gonna have one. I mean we don't really need one."

"Alright, so do you know who his groomsmen are?"

"Um, Troy is the best man I think. Chad is next and then Zeke is coming to be one and Chase."

"Zeke isn't bringing anyone?"

"Yea, I think he has a girlfriend or fiancé or something. You know he lives in NY and owns a restaurant."

"Oh, yea. Carly right?"

"Yea, I think that's her name. Do you know anything about Chase?"

"I think Chase has a girlfriend, you know he shares a apartment with Zeke over the restaurant?"

"He does, I wonder if he's a cook too. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"_Yeah, yeah  
Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine  
Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine  
Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo  
cause you can shake it shake it shake it.."_

"Hello?" Gabriella spoke into her phone. "Hi, Mrs. Davis, whats wrong?....what? What time is it?....Shi-oot, I'm sorry I totally lost track of time, tell Tori I'll be there in 5 minutes, thanks for calling." Gabriella hung up her phone and jumped up off her seat heading towards the door.

"Gabs? Whats up? And you're forgetting your bag." Sharpay asked, holding her tote up.

"it's 3:15, Tori's gets out of school at 3:00, I have to go pick her up. I'll be back, I'm going to pick her up and then take her to pinkberry to get some froyo since I made her wait. Do you guys want anything?" Sh took her tote from Sharpay and headed back towards the door, with Marisa and Sharpay following.

"Yea, but just call when you get there."

Gabriella just nodded and jumped into her car, rushing to get to the preschool, 2 miles away. The streets of California were not happy with Gabriella, at least that's what she thought since every light between Pinkalous and Stepping Stones Preschool. Finally she pulled up to the colorful building and jumped out running towards the door where Victoria was waiting with Mrs. Davis.

"Mwiss Gabi!" Victoria screamed, jumping into her arms. "You're lwate!"

"I know, I know I'm sorry, Tor. Thanks again, Mrs. Davis. I was helping my friend plan her wedding and we started talking and I just wasn't paying attention to the time."

"Its fine, Victoria is a lovely little girl and I enjoy spending time with her. She is very smart for her age and very adorable."

"Thanks, what do you say to Mrs. Davis?"

"Fank you, Mwrs. Davis."

"You're very welcome, Miss Bolton."

Gabriella walked towards the car and placed Victoria in her car seat, helping her buckle up and then walked around and got in the drivers seat.

"So, since I made you wait, I think you deserve a treat. Do you want to go to IT'SUGAR or Pinkberry?"

"Swugar! Guess what? Riley swaid she liked my boots. And Sophie swaid she liked my braids." Victoria was wearing a pair of medium was skinny jeans, a brown shirt with aqua butterfly detaling over a long sleeve aqua shirt, and brown boots that her jeans were stuffed into. Her blonde hair were in two pigtail braids.

"Well, you do look adorable today, so how could they not?" Gabriella laughed, as Victoria giggle, showing off her beautiful dimples.

"Where's Lexi?"

"Lexi is at school, she's gonna meet us at the store." Gabriella told her, as they pulled up to IT'SUGAR. They got out and Victoria practically ran in the store with Gabriella behind her, wanting to hurry and get her candy.

"Okay, Tori you can get two things." Gabriella said, and Victoria nodded, running around to see what she wanted.

"_Hello?" _Sharpay picked up her phone.

"I'm at IT'SUGAR with Tori. Do you guys want anything?"

"_Hold on, let me see what they want. I want a giant gummy bear, Marisa wants one too and a pop rock bar, and Alex wants a PMS bar and a yummy gummy."_

"Alright, I'll be there in like 15." Gabriella hung up the phone and put it back in her purse and then turned towards Victoria. "Do you know what you want?"

"I want this purse and a pop rock bar." Victoria said, Gabriella nodded t her and walked towards the register and paid. They walked back towards the car and drove towards Pinkalous.

"Is Alex here?"

"Yes, Alex is here. I haven't seen her today, she left earlier."

"Me either, I mwiss her." They both got out of the car and walked into Pinkalous and into the back room. Victoria passed out the candy and then went to sit on Alex's lap.

"Hi, Tori." Sharpay, Marisa, and Alex said once she walked in. "Hey Gabs."

"Hwi, Aunt Pay and Risa, and Lexi. I bought a candy purse!"

"I see, And don't you look cute today?" Alex said, hugging the little girl.

"Thank you. You wook pretty too."

"Alex, did you still my brush?"

"Um, no." Alex said. "Well, yea but I didn't think you would mind." Alex had on a black skirt with green, yellow, and purple detailing, green tights, black heeled ankle boots, a yellow tank, and a gray Victoria Secret jacket with purple writing on the back. She was carrying a yellow Chanel tote. She had on NARS black eye liner, NARS Orgasm blush, NARS azalea-pink Pillow Talk Lip Gloss, and NARS Sex Machine Velvet Matte Lip Pencil. Her brown waves were straightened and down.

"Its alright, you look nice by the way."

"Thanks."

The girls finished the wedding planning somewhat and talked a little bit and before they knew it, it was 7 o clock and Victoria was getting hungry. Alex, Gabriella, and Victoria bid their goodbyes, with Sharpay and Marisa having to stay behind for a while to close the store, and left to go home. Once they got there Victoria was asleep, so Gabriella carried her to her room and Alex went to her room to change her clothes. When Gabriella was walking out of Victoria's room, after laying her down on the bed she collided with Troy and they both ended up on the floor, her face mirror to his wet and naked chest.

* * *

**Ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Gabi you got some splanin to do, omg i just made myself want to watch I love Lucy. Haha. Click on that little box down there, you know the one that says Review This Story/Chapter and show me a little love. **

**w00t, w00t!**

**This story was officially hacked by no one, it's 1:41 am.  
**

**Remember if you like Wicked or Rent check out my friend's stories. She's wicked(haha) amazing. Wicked'elphaba-fiyero.**

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**XX00 Caitlyn :)**

**Oh, here is just some needed info!  
**

**Troy is the captian of the LA Lakers and got drafted when he was 19**

**Gabriella is a nanny but writes songs and books in her free time**

**Sharpay is a fashion designer, model, and owns her own boutique Pinkalous**

**Chad is the co captian of the LA Lakers and got drafted when he was 20**

**Marisa is a actress, model, and designs for Pinkalous**

**Ryan is a actor and write songs**

**Victoria says she wants to be a princess for the rest of her life : )**

**Heather is a up and coming model.**

**Gabriella has two sisters, Alexandra who is 18 and Hannah who is 27 and has a daughter named Jayden.**

**Alex goes to Harwood Prep, a high school college. The ages are**

**Freshman-13**

**Pro freshman-14**

**Sophomore-15**

**Pro sophomore-16**

**Junior-17**

**Pro Junior-18**

**Senior-19**

**Pro Senior-20**

**And then university for one and a half-two years or however you need to go for you career.**

**Alex's friends are Melanie, Allison, and Loren. All 18 too, and juniors at Harwood.**

**The populars at Harwood are Leah Nicole & Anna Claire Callaway and Catrina Alice and Delilah Blair Lyons. They are 20 year old pro seniors, who want to be famous but don't realize Alex is closer to being famous then they are. They are all in love with Troy, Chad, and Ryan and envy Marisa and Sharpay for being able to hang out with them. They don't know Alex lives with Troy and that Gabi hangs with that group.**

**Marisa has a little sister Emily Grace who is a pro senior at Harwood. She's dating Zack Davis, older brother to Cody Davis who is Alex's boyfriend. She is friends with Alex and her friends and the pops think they are friends with her but they aren't.**

**I think that's all you need to know, message me if you want more information.**


	9. Secrets Revealed Part One

**Hey, It's Caitlyn. This is chapter is dedicated to Emily, like one of my only friends on here. This chapter is really short because I'm going to be busy all week so I won't be able to update so I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I guess no one liked the little cliffhanger I left you guys on. Something major well almost major happens in the chapter. Yeah, you've guys asked for it so now you guys have it. Guess what?? I'm going to be taking school on the road with my brothers socccer team and my soccer team, we have a tourny in Sacremento so we're driving there with a home teacher like thing so we won't be missing classes.  
**

**Finally, I own absolutely nothing but my Sony vaio laptop, Blackberry curve, my 2g iPod nano, my 4g iPod nano, and my iPod Touch. I wish I owned half the things I mention in here, haha.**

**On to the story, hope you like it. **

**

* * *

**_"She was daddy's little girl" - Frankie J_

___"Anyone can be a father_, _but it takes someone special to be a DADDY_!"

_"A lover and a single father"_

_

* * *

_

Gabriella stood up quickly and stood somewhat awkwardly as Troy got off the ground and stood up.

"Um, sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Gabriella said, finding the detailing of her UGGS very fascinating.

"Its cool, I just heard you guys walk in, and was coming to say hi. But I'm guessing she's asleep?" Troy said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Um, yea. Sorry we're late getting here, we helped Marisa and Sharpay plan stuff for the wedding today. She was kinda on sugar hi, because we went to IT'SUGAR and kinda crashed on the way home. She should be up in a minute so she can eat dinner and get ready for bed."

"Alright, sounds good. I'm just gonna go get dressed," Troy turned around and walked towards his room.

Gabriella nodded after him, even though he couldn't see her. She blushed having thoughts running through her mind, he was just so hot and just, well perfect in her eyes. She scolded her inner self, thinking of her friend that way, if he ever found out he would absolutely fire her and then Heather would track her down and kill her, burning the remains of her body!

Alex, Troy, Gabriella, and Victoria had a dinner of baked chicken and cheese before Gabriella put Victoria to sleep and Alex retired to her room for the night. Troy and Gabriella were about to start planning a party for Victoria's 4th birthday party.

"SO, she says she wants a princess party and a bouncy bounce party." Gabriella said, as she sat in Troy's office in one of the black loveseats with Troy next to her.

"She told me she wanted to go to the zoo and have a barbeque." Troy said, watching Gabriella's small hands write down the suggestions.

"So maybe we could rent a princess bouncy house, have them play princess games and barbeque for lunch. That could be on Saturday the 24th, and since her birthday is on the 16th, which is a Friday we can take cupcakes into her class at two, and then me, you, Alex, and Tor could go to the zoo and we can take her out to dinner. Do you think they'll let you skip practice on those two days?"

"Most likely since it's her birthday. But my first game is the 22nd so I should be off on the 24th anyway so they would just have to let me out early on the 16th. So we'll take cupcakes into her class and then us four will go to the zoo. Then I guess we'll meet Shar, Chad, Mari, and Ryan at GigglesN'Hugs for dinner, since that's her favourtie restaurant."

"Yea sounds good, how many kids do you think she should be able to invite?"

"I guess around 5, then we will have a even number of kids and at least one adult per kid. And it would most likely be Sophie, Riley, Hannah, Grace, and Ronni. So let's see, Sophie for Shar, Tori for you, Riley for me, Hannah for Chad, Grace for Mari, and Ronni for Ryan. But then Alex and Mel would be here too so she could of two other people of choice."

"That sounds good," Gabriella said, scratching out 5 and writing down 7. Her chocolate curls feel in her face and she tried to flip them back, unsuccessfully. Troy, seeing her difficulty, moved his hand to her face a placed the curl behind her ear. Blue meet brown and they were just staring at each other for a while. "Your eyes are really blue."

"Your nose is really adorable," Their talking was a barely a whisper as they both leaned towards each other.

"Your lips are perfect."

"Your lips are perfecter."

Gabriella giggled slightly at his cheesiness just before their lips touched.

"_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street…"_ Troy's Blackberry Bold went off, making both Troy and Gabriella jump back so he could answer it.

"Hello?...oh hi, Heather....what's wrong?...um, sure but what for?" Troy continued his conversation trying to slow down his heartbeat while still trying to keep Heather from becoming suspicious. Gabriella made a gesture that she was leaving before she started blushing she jumped up and walked out of the room.

Twenty minutes later the doorbell went off and she heard Heather stupid little baby voice greeting Troy with a "Hey Troysie." God, how she loathed that girl. Wait, did she just say she loathed her? Well technically she didn't say it she just thought never had a problem with her until today, where did this hatred suddenly come from? Gabriella just shrugged it off saying that she was only thinking like this because she was tired. She got up and walked downstairs towards the kitchen to get a drink but stopped when she heard Heather talking to someone on the phone. She assumed Troy wasn't with her and her assumptions were proven right when she heard him in the shower upstairs.

"…why do you like hearing the plan so much baby?....fine, I'm going to get Troy to fall in love with me, while still dating you and then when we get married I'm going to marry him and then take half of his money after I get that little brat taken away from him. Then we'll get married like planned….Alright, I hear someone coming….love you too, bye Armando." Gabriella heard Heather place her phone on the counter and decided to turn around and walked towards Jay's room.

"Jay?" She knocked on the door and heard a faint come in before walking in to see Jay standing there ironing his socks. "Why are? You know what I don't want to know, you can't believe what I just heard!"

"What's that Gabi?" Jay asked placing the iron on the ironing board looking up at her.

"I just heard the Heather wants to marry Troy and then divorce him and take his money but also have Victoria taken away from him. She's such a bitch!" Gabriella said, with disgust, her eyes darkening with anger.

"I heard her say that too, you might not want to tell Troy, he won't believe you, he's too good of a person to see the evil little witch she is. Victoria even told him that Heather said she was going to send her away but he didn't believe her."

"Well, I don't know if I should tell him or not, I have to talk to him about Victoria anyway, she keeps asking about her mom but I don't know what to tell her so I always change the subject."

"I don't know, Gabriella. Its gonna be dangerous, that's a touchy subject for him."

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay," James stretched out the word, his British accent accelerating. "But don't come running to me when he gets mad."

Gabriella walked out of Jay's room and ran right into Heather. She looked her over with a look of disgust. She had on a usual outfit of designer clothes, green Marc Jacobs skinny jeans, suede heeled ankle boots, a plum Marc Jacobs tee with green, beige, and brown detailing, a black Marc Jacobs admiral jacket, and a JJ Winters bag. Wait, that was her JJ winters bag! "Why do you have my bag?"

"Oh, well it looked better on me, and you never carry it so its mines now." Heather said and her bitchy voice.

"Well, its last season's anyway, take it. I'll just go buy me another one." Gabriella said, resisting the urge to slap the mess out of Heather. She turned on her hill and walked upstairs to check on Victoria and Alex. After seeing that they were both sleeping soundlessly she walked into her own room and got ready for bed, figuring she could just talk to Troy in the morning.

* * *

**Dude, What should happen? Haha, I'm watching Dude, What would happen? I just got finished watch Kourtney and Khloe Take Miami and before that Secret Life, w00t, w00t. I hope Ramy gets together. Click on that little box down there, you know the one that says Review This Story/Chapter and show me a little love. **

**Remember if you like Wicked or Rent check out my friend's stories. She's wicked(haha) amazing. Wicked'elphaba-fiyero.**

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**XX00 Caitlyn :)**

**Oh, Also people asked who was dating who so, Troy is dating Heather, Chad is dating Sharpay and has been for four years, Ryan is engaged to Marisa and dated her for three years before that, Alex is dating a dude named Cody, and Gabriella is in a on/off relationship with a dude named Cory. In my mind everyone is picture like so, Troy well Zac, Tori-Violet Affleck, Gabi-Vanessa duh, Chad-corbin obvi, Shar-Ashley-another obvi, Ryan-Lucas another duh, Marisa-Julianne Hough, Alex-Selena Gomez, Mel-Demi Lovato, Allie-Miley Cyrus, Lori-Emily Osment, Cody-Nick Jonas, Emily-Taylor Swift, Cory-Robert Pattinson, Jay-Charles Shaughnessy, Armando Sosa-Dev Patel, Leah Nicole Callaway-Kristen Stewart, Anna Claire Callaway-Ashley Greene, Catrina Alice Lyons-Alexis Bledel, Delilah Blair Lyons-Michelle Trachtenberg, Zack Davis(Emily's bf)-Joe Jonas, ****Nicholas Jamison(Mel's bf)-Sterling Knight, ****Matthew Johnson(Allie's bf)-Cody Linley****, and Tyler Jones(Lori's bf)-Mitchel Musso.**

**Hope that clears up some stuff, message me or leave it in a review and I'll answer it next chapter.  
**


	10. Tori: My Birthday! Part 1

**Hey, It's Caitlyn. This is chapter is very short. I really wanted to update because I haven't in like a month a didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Plus, I'm in a super good mood, pm me if you want to know why. Nothing at all really happened in this chapter its just the beginning of the birthday chapters, I have more time on my hands because tournys are over so I will most likely be able to update more. Thank you everyone who waited though.  
**

**Finally, I own absolutely nothing but my Sony vaio laptop, Blackberry curve, my 2g iPod nano, my 4g iPod nano, and my iPod Touch. I wish I owned half the things I mention in here, haha.**

**On to the story, hope you like it. **

**

* * *

**_"She was daddy's little girl" - Frankie J_

___"Anyone can be a father_, _but it takes someone special to be a DADDY_!"

_"A lover and a single father"

* * *

_

October 16, 2009

Gabriella got up early that chilly Friday morning. She got up and started the special morning routine. She first went downstairs to the kitchen where Jay was making breakfast, checking to make sure Victoria's favorite breakfast was being prepared. She walked back upstairs meeting Troy and Alex in the hallway before all three of them walked into Victoria's room. They all stood around the bed before Troy placed a kiss on her forehead, waking her up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The three of them said, and Victoria grinned up at them before sitting up.

"Guess what, Daddy?" Victoria asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"What, Babydoll?"

"I four now!"

"I know, my baby's four." Troy picked her up and hugged her tight, placing kisses on her forehead.

"I'm hungry," Victoria said, jumping down from Troy's arms and running down the stairs to the kitchen. "Good morning, Jay." She said once she reached the kitchen.

"Good morning, birthday girl. Happy Birthday." Jay smiled at her.

"I'm hungry." She stated simply climbing on the stool next to where Jay was standing in front of the coffee maker.

"I'm glad, cause I made your favorite breakfast." Jay walked over to the stove and took the last remaining pancakes of the stove and moved them onto a plate which he took to the table. "Chocolate Chip Pancakes with whip cream and syrup, fresh berry parfaits, and Berry Juicy Juice Immunity."

"Yummy! Chocolate chip pancakes," Victoria said, running to the table.

"Where's everyone else?" Jay asked, preparing a plate for Victoria.

"In my room," right after she said that Troy, Gabriella and Alex walked down the stairs towards the table.

"Good morning, Jay." Alex said, preparing herself a plate.

"Good morning, Miss Alex. How was your night?"

"It was good, yours?"

"It was nice."

Conversations flowed freely throughout breakfast, Victoria talking excited to Victoria and Jay about her plans for the day and Gabriella and Troy doing some secret last minute arranging.

"Ok, Tor. You have to go get in the shower so you can start getting ready for school. You too, Alex." Victoria went to a private school that had all day preschool so that means she was at school from 8-3 like the big children.**(That's really lucky for some people my school is from 7-2, meaning I have to wake up at five when the people in my story have to wake up at 6.)**

Gabriella, Victoria, and Alexandra all got up and walked up the stairs to get prepared for the day, while Troy put there dishes in the sink and then got prepared himself.

"OKAY, Miss Victoria, what do you want to wear today?" Gabriella asked Victoria. The two of them were standing in her closet, both of them in robes, hair wet.

"I want to wear orange! And a skirt." Victoria said excitedly jumping up and down. She was so excited about the events of the day she couldn't stand still.

Gabriella pulled out a blue jean tiered skort, stripped tights with gray, orange, yellow, and white stripes, but mostly orange, a gray graphic tee with necklace details, a orange sweater with yellow, white, and gray stripes that matched the tights, and gray ballet flats. "Do you need help getting dressed, or are you a big four year old now?"

"I a big four year old, I can dress myself." Victoria said, taking the clothes from her.

"Okay, I'll be back in fifteen minutes to do your hair, remember to what?"

"Brush my teeth, put on lotion, and, and, I don't remember."

"Make sure your clothes are on the right way, okay yell if you need help." Gabriella walked out of the closet and then out of the room trusting Victoria to get dressed right and then went into her own room across the hall and walked to her closet.

She pulled out dark wash Seven Jean skinnys, a dark blue long sleeve vintage shirt, a double breasted gray vest, and light blue vintage Mary Jane T strap flats. She got dressed and then grabbed her blow drier and dried her hair quickly before working some anti frizz serum in it and then left it down in its natural waves. She walked over to her vanity applying black eye liner and some light pink lip gloss before walking out of her room and back to Victoria's.

"Okay, what kind of hair are we doing?" Gabriella asked once she walked into the room, picking Victoria up off of the bed and placing her in the chair in front of the mirror.

"You look pretty, Miss Gabi. And I want it braided." Victoria said, with a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you, Miss Victoria. Pigtail braids?" she asked and Victoria nodded.

She took Victoria's straight mid back length blonde hair into her hands before grapping a wide toothed comb and combing through it, making sure to get all the kinks and tangles out. She then did a messy part down the middle and braided orange ribbons into each sides and secured the ends with clear elastics.

They both got up and walked into the hallway and bumped into Alex on her way down the stairs. She had on some destroyed dark wash skinny jeans, a black tank, a white and black buffalo tunic top, and black tie flats. Her dark brown hair was collected in a messy side pony.

"You look pretty, Lexi." Victoria said, holding her arms up, so Alex would pick her up.

Alex did just that. "Thank you, Tor. So do you. You too, Gabi."

"Thanks," Gabriella said, as they walked down the stairs, but Victoria jumped out of Alex's arms and ran upstairs screaming "I forgot my crown!" and going to get it. "So, you are going to drive Tor to school and than go to school. I have to go finish making her dress with Shar and Mari, but I'll call up to the school at 11:30 so they can release you to come to school, than me, you, and Troy will go up to the school with the cupcakes and take them to Tori's class, after we pass them out and stuff, we'll take her to the zoo for a while and then dinner."

"Sounds good," Alex said, right as Victoria walked down with a crown on her head that said "Birthday Girl" in cursive pink letters. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," Victoria said, she then hugged Gabriella's legs and then screamed "Bye daddy," up the stairs before running out towards Alex's car.

Gabriella and Alex both rolled their eyes and laughed. Alex bid a goodbye to her older sister and walked out to join the overly hyper Victoria.

* * *

**Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today. I bet no one will can guess what I'm watching. Click on that little box down there, you know the one that says Review This Story/Chapter and show me a little love. **

**Question of the chapter: Phineas or Ferb? and why?  
**

**Remember if you like Wicked or Rent check out my friend's stories. She's wicked(haha) amazing. Wicked'elphaba-fiyero.**

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**XX00 Caitlyn :)**


End file.
